Filters find widespread use in radio transceivers. FIG. 1 shows a radio transceiver that employs filters in both receive and transmit channels. These filters limit noise while attenuating potential interfering signals as well as spurious signals. Most communication systems require RF filters with sharp frequency responses that make monolithic integration difficult. As a result, RF filters typically use bulky technologies, such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) or ceramic resonators. It would therefore be desirable to find a way to integrate these RF filters to reduce their size and cost.